FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In general, the present invention relates to a method of detecting and monitoring ultrasonic waves. In particular, the present invention relates to a route based method of monitoring equipment that utilizes a central base computer and a portable ultrasonic monitoring instrument to analyze and store information about detected ultrasonic waves and surface temperatures in order to locate leaks and machinery defects.